Mentiras
by Youko Yoru
Summary: u.u adivinhem qual eh o casal? u.u' Eh uma AU, muito triste eu nom gosto de coisas tristes! me fazem mal! u.u'


**Mentiras**

**By Youko Yoru**

_"A felicidade solitária não é felicidade." _

Boris Pasternak 

- Sirius pára com isso! - era a terceira vez que Remus implorava ao moreno para que não beijasse o seu pescoço tão lascivamente e acariciar suas pernas, subindo e descendo, com suas mãos de uma maneira realmente tentadora, revirava os olhos controlando-se ao máximo, sabia que estavam em um lugar escuro, escondido e barulhento, que ambos estavam bêbados, que ninguém os conhecia lá, mas era um lugar público!... Mas aquilo estava tão bom, e como aquele moreno beijava bem! Rendeu-se aos braços do outro, beijava-o com sofreguidão, ouviu o zíper de sua calça se abrir, as hábeis mãos de seu companheiro tocar em seu pênis, fazendo-o morder o lábio de pura aflição em serem pegos... Seriam expulsos do bar, ou pior, presos por atentado ao pudor! Empurrou arfante Sirius com toda força que tinha - Nã-não! Pára!

- Mas Remi - o puxou novamente para seus braços, encarando-o sorridente - Eu sei que você também quer! - beijou sua nuca trazendo-o pela cintura, sentiu-o derreter em seus braços ronronando levemente.

- É, eu sei! - afastou-o mais uma vez - E se pegam a gente assim! Podemos ser presos! E os meus pais? E os nossos amigos! O que vão falar!

Sirius bufou encostando-se ao pufe, pegou a garrafa de tequila da mesinha bebendo injuriado - Que merda, Remus! Eu não consigo ir num lugar com você sem ter os seus chiliques! Será que você não percebe que eu quero curtir você? Caramba, eu te falo todo dia o quanto eu te amo, isso não basta pra dizer que eu ficaria do seu lado se qualquer coisa acontecesse?

Remus via a mágoa no olhar de Sirius, essa sua insegurança realmente estragava tudo, mas tinha medo, muito medo de perder tudo, o abraçou encostando os narizes - Desculpa - uma tristeza abateu-se sobre si, deixando seus olhos mareados - Eu tenho medo que todo mundo fique contra a gente, e que aconteça alguma coisa ruim!

O moreno arrependeu-se por ter falado daquela maneira, tocou em seu rosto - Remi, olha esse lugar, vê se alguém, uma única alma viva, está olhando pra gente agora! - Remus fungou levemente, e cabisbaixo abraçou-o mais ainda escondendo seu rosto em seu ombro. Sirius suspirou rindo, desde que eram crianças Remus fazia aquilo quando brigavam, ou quando algo o assustava, na época sentia um arrepio violento percorrer seu corpo sem entender o que era aquilo, mas agora que podia dizer que era quase um adulto, sabia muito bem! Colocou-o em cima da mesa ficando entre seu corpo, a luz turva e o ambiente lôbrego deixavam-no derradeiramente sensual, o rosto infantil de menino com as curvas sucintas do adolescente, o cabelo castanho claro, nem longo, nem curto, bagunçado, a boca fina e delicada, e os olhos!... Que olhos! Poderia ficar horas e horas encarando-o, e as sensações que eles lhe passariam seriam diferentes, puxou seu rosto para um beijo idolatrando-o, afastaram-se e Remus ajoelhou-se trêmulo no pufe, deixando que Sirius o conduzisse, fechou os olhos fortemente ao sentir a mão de Sirius em seus mamilos, descendo por sua barriga, abrindo novamente a calça, sua boca mordendo seu pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha, a respiração quente, queria gritar, sua excitação chegava a limites perigosos com a massagem rápida e urgente de seu amante.

- Si-sirius! - murmurava lascivo - Por favor - mordeu o lábio ao sentir o pênis túrgido de Sirius sob a calça - Ah-ahm - abraçou-o roçando seus corpos sentia seu êxtase aproximar-se, queria Sirius dentro de si, puxou seus cabelos para traz o beijando furioso e encarando-o da mesma forma - Dentro de mim!

Sirius não esperou uma segunda ordem, virou-o de costas para si, aprumou-se no pufe, abriu suas calças e abaixou levemente as dele, jogando sob o colo de Lupin sua jaqueta de couro para encobrir sua pele luminosa, o penetrou lentamente, ouvindo-o gemer e arquear-se sobre a mesa, meneava seu quadril morosamente, prendeu com uma das mãos a cintura de Remus trazendo e afrouxando contra seu corpo, com a outra masturbava seu pênis, sorrindo ao estremecer forte de seu amante, e ao jogar de seu corpo para trás de prazer, mordendo-o na nuca, ambos gozaram ao som barulhento do bar.

**oo**

James e Sirius andavam lado a lado pelo pátio do colégio conversando baixo, quando o primeiro deu um grito de espanto e admiração - Eu não acredito que vocês-AÍ! - recebeu um soco em seu ombro - Pra que essa violência?

- Seu retardado, não é pra falar alto! - falou encostando-se à parede e ascendendo um cigarro - É a gente fez mesmo, mas bico calado Pontas, o Remus não sabe que você sabe sobre a gente!

- É qualquer retardado percebe isso, Almofadinhas! - pensou um pouco - Não, o Rabicho ainda não percebeu!

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Que vocês dão muito na cara! - falou somente arrumando os óculos - Mas e aí? Alguém pegou vocês?

- Nem lembra, foi um sufoco, depois que a gente terminou, apareceu um casal do nosso lado, ficaram cochichado, tive que fingir de bêbado e brincar de cavalinho com o Remi pra sairmos de lá!

- Cavalinho! - James desembestou a rir, recebendo um outro soco - Eu vou acabar ficando roxo!

- Ele ainda está bravo comigo. - falou desanimado.

- Fica assim não, Almofadinhas! Ele logo esquece, não consegue ficar longe desse seu corpinho sexy! - deu uma piscadela para o amigo.

- Se você continuar fazendo essas coisas, eu vou achar que você está dando em cima de mim, Pontas!

- Você é um idiota sem coração! - falou desencostando da parede indo embora, virou-se dramaticamente mandando um beijo com a ponta dos dedos - É ÓBVIO que eu estou dando em cima de você!

- Bom saber, senhor James! - comentou friamente a ruiva atrás de si.

- Ahm, oiiiiii amorzinho! - pendurou-se sobre a ruiva, dando um beijo estalado em seu rosto, virou-se para Sirius - Ela é o meu homem!

**oOo**

_"Quem busca a verdade do homem tem de se apoderar da sua dor." _

_Georges Bernanos _

Sirius esperava por Remus, há mais de uma hora, encostado em sua moto na frente do prédio, irritado subiu as escadas, tocando a campainha de seu apartamento.

- Boa noite, Sirius! - cumprimentou a mulher de meia idade em um robe bege, e o cachorro preto que abanava o rabo contente ao ver Sirius.

- Boa noite, senhora Lupin, o Remus está aí ainda? - indagou acariciando a cabeça do cachorro.

A mulher o encarou espantada - Não, ele saiu já faz um tempinho, ele não ia sair com você?

- É, eu tô esperando ele lá na frente - ficou confuso, recebendo uma lambida de Almofadinhas Segundo - obrigado, eu vou procurar ele! - desceu as escadas mais rápido que conseguia, quando estava na penúltima, ouviu sua voz:

- Eu não quero contar pra ele sobre isso! - falou baixo e amuado.

- Mas você precisa! Essa situação não dá pra continuar, vamos ficar enganando o James e o Sirius assim? - repreendeu a voz inconfundível da Lilian.

- Ele não vai me perdoar, Lily! Desde que a gente conversou - Sirius sentou-se no degrau da escada não acreditando no que ouvia - há três meses, eu não consigo! - Sirius buscava em sua memória o que poderiam ter conversado, não se lembrava de nada, mas foi a época em que ele começou a ficar diferente, mais triste, será que ele queria terminar e não conseguia? Será que ele queria ficar com a ruiva!

- Remus, eu sei que você está poupando ele, que está preocupado por causa do que está acontecendo na casa dele, mas você precisa contar pra ele o que a gente conversou!

Sirius não agüentava mais aquilo, ele estava sendo traído há três meses e Remus sentia dó dele, que não havia terminado por pena! Desceu o resto das escadas sem olhar para trás, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado diversas vezes, mas não voltaria. Não dessa vez!

**oOo**

_"Todas as decepções são secundárias. O único mal irreparável é o desaparecimento físico de alguém a quem amamos." _

_Romain Rolland_

- Alô! - murmurou James atendendo a chamada em plena madrugada, ouviu uma risada do outro lado da linha - Sirius!

- Shouw eu mesxmox! E voxcêx é um chixfrudoh meesxmo! - ria completamente bêbado do outro lado da linha, gritou algo para um desconhecido que estava ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius? - o silêncio do outro lado da linha fez com que o moreno, erguesse da cama pegando seus óculos, Sirius não era de beber muito, a não ser que... - Chama o Remus pra mim!

- Elex dexvexz esxtarz foxdendu com a xhua namorada! - ria e chorava do outro lado da linha, James estático, não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- CLAXRO QUE NÃOXM! - gritou descontrolado - Eux oushvi - outro barulho desagradável, ele parecia estar vomitando e chorando - Elex me trahxiu! Texmx pexnax deh mixm!

- Sirius! Presta atenção, eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas isso não é possível! ALÔ SIRIUS? - a linha havia ficado muda, colocou o telefone no gancho, despertando a ruiva que estava ao seu lado na cama - O que aconteceu hoje, Lilian?

- Ahm? Quem era no telefone! - perguntou ainda sonolenta.

- Era o Sirius, ele estava chorando e muito bêbado, falando algo que Remus estava traindo ele com você! Pode me explicar isso? - falou sério.

- Meu Deus! - sentou-se na cama preocupada - O Remus não conseguiu encontrá-lo!

- Olha, eu estou calmo até agora, mas o meu amigo está em algum buraco bebendo muito e tá mal, eu quero saber AGORA o que diabos está acontecendo!

Lilian suspirou - O pai do Remus vai ser transferido pra Paris, e ele vai ter que ir junto, ficou sabendo disso há uns três meses, foi na minha casa chorando muito, ele não queria que Sirius ficasse sabendo por ter medo da reação dele! Aí, hoje, o Remus voltou na minha casa, pra dizer a mudança foi adiantada para semana que vem, eu disse pra ele contar pro Sirius, e ele ouviu a conversa, ou pelo menos parte dela!

- Cadê o Remus!

- Não sei, ele saiu logo depois que o Sirius passou por nós, mas pelo visto não o encontrou! - James levantou da cama, pegando uma calça e a vestindo, saiu do quarto - Aonde você vai!

- Atrás do Sirius! - parou no meio do caminho - Eu estou muito magoado com você Lilian, não precisava ter escondido isso de mim também, poderia até ajudar a contar pro Sirius, isso é uma coisa muito séria! Eu entendo muito bem como o Sirius deve estar se sentindo! - pegou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa - Se eu ver o Lupin agora, eu sou capaz de matar ele! - bateu a porta. Ao chegar no primeiro andar, avistou Remus sentado na calçada, cabisbaixo, sentiu seu sangue ferver, indo em sua direção, ao se aproximar, ouviu seus soluços incontidos, a raiva que estava sentindo dissipou-se, não teria coragem para dar o soco que ele merecia, ele provavelmente estava lá desde se separou de Sirius, apertou os punhos o chamando: - Remus, venha comigo agora!

Ele o encarou assustado com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, levantando-se foi em direção ao carro - Você sabe onde ele está!

- Acho que sim! Ou melhor, espero que sim! - falou seco, acelerando o carro, indo para o leste da cidade, o lado 'podre' da cidade, Sirius tinha o costume de ir para lá quando não estava bem, somente ele tinha sangue suficiente para ir buscá-lo, nem Remus conhecia o antro.

Entraram em uma rua escura, com mulheres e homens prostituindo-se, bêbados jogados ao chão, gritos histéricos, um grupo de rapazes brigando com skates, o cheiro fétido de esgoto e mofo, passaram por dois homens ensangüentados, Remus encolheu-se no banco assustado, uma mulher que se arrastava pelo chão, enquanto três homens a chutavam e provocavam, James avistou a moto de Sirius, parada em frente a um cortiço, estacionou o carro próximo a ela, descendo do carro: - Fique aqui dentro, Remus! Não saía de jeito nenhum, entendeu! - o viu concordar relutante, bateu a porta do carro.

Ao entrar no lugar, sentiu o bafo quente de bebida e haxixe, sorriu para a mulher gorda da recepção, que lhe reconheceu prontamente: - Ora, ora quem se não a babá do meu amigo cabeludo!

- Babá é uma ótima palavra, minha cara! E onde está o desgraçado!

Ela fechou o rosto, voltando a mascar o chiclete - Pegaram pesado com ele dessa vez, heim! Eu até falei pra ele não subir, mas você sabe, que eu não obrigo ninguém a nada aqui, não é!

James sentiu seu sangue gelar por instantes - E-ele subiu! - a viu consentir - Eu vou buscá-lo!

- Ele está no terceiro quarto depois da escada, só não provoque os outros, querido, se não... - com seus dedos fez uma arma, e atirou contra a cabeça de James.

Respirou fundo parado frente à porta indicada, abriu-a vendo um quarto mal iluminado, com aromas fortes e o cheiro do sexo, Sirius estava jogado no chão com uma mulher sobre si, o cavalgando, um outro homem, a penetrava por trás, enquanto masturbava um outro que era currado por um quinto, James colocou a mão na boca em repulsa, vendo os braços de Sirius todo perfurado por agulhas e marcas arroxeadas, seu rosto amarelado e profundas olheiras, se aproximou empurrando a mulher e puxando Sirius pelo braço.

- Heii, deixa eu ficar lá! - falava morosamente e bravo - Quem diabos você pensa que é?

- Seu amigo, e vamos embora daqui agora! - o ajudou a colocar as calças, carregando-o para fora do quarto, ouviu-o chorar novamente empurrando James desceu as escadas cambaleante, saiu para a rua, subindo em cima de sua moto, Remus o avistou saindo do carro, gritou:

- SIRIUS? - ele se virou com os olhos arregalados e encarando James que aparecia na porta ofegante, Remus não o reconhecia - Sirius, deixa a moto aí, vem comigo! Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu! - ouviu o roncar da moto, saiu correndo puxando o braço de Sirius, que o derrubou com um safanão, e a moto se afastar rapidamente.

- Merda! - xingou James levantando Remus, e voltando para o carro - Vamos atrás dele!

**oOo**

_"Teria sonhado todas as vidas para me consolar de não haver vivido nenhuma." _

_Henri Amiel_

Remus estava apreensivo no carro, via a moto de Sirius voar a frente, um pressentimento muito ruim passou por sua cabeça, James estava tenso ao volante, buzinando para que Sirius parasse a moto, mas isso fazia com que ele corresse mais ainda, a moto de Sirius cruzou uma avenida, como se fosse um filme em câmera lenta, um caminhão vinha em sua direção, a moto rodopiou no céu caindo e espatifando-se no chão, o corpo de Sirius foi arremessado a metros de distância, quicando ao chocar-se com o chão, o caminhão na tentativa de parar, capotou, Remus sentia seu mundo ruir, o silêncio reinava em sua mente, não conseguia raciocinar, viu James correr para fora do carro acudindo o amigo, seu amante, seu amor, saiu do carro também, aproximou-se do corpo que tanto conhecia, agora quebrado e banhado em sangue, seus olhos azuis lacrados, ajoelhou-se gritando e implorando para que acordasse, ele não se movia, não respirava, Remus viu tudo escurecer ao seu redor, era como se caísse em um buraco profundo, cheio de lodo, com animais rastejando por sua pele, puxando-o para fundo, até se afogar no lodo, seu rosto ardia com as lágrimas que não paravam de cair, clamava por Sirius, era a única coisa que conseguia fazer.

Viu-se no funeral, todos seus amigos e parentes, James e Lilian não o encaravam, culpavam-no pela morte de Sirius, viu o caixão lacrado descer para a cova, jogou-se sobre o caixão, não deixaria ele ir, não poderia!

- NÃO! NÃO ME DEIXE! - gritava chorando em seu sonho, acordou assustado na cadeira do hospital, olhou para Sirius com todos aqueles equipamentos, soros, faixas, talas, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo vivo, apoiou-se sobre ele proferindo um beijo em sua testa, e deixando cair uma lágrima sobre seu rosto - Por favor, acorde logo!

- Não vá abusar de uma pessoa em coma, Aluado! - brincou sarcástico James, que acabara de entrar no quarto, sentou-se no sofá bufando - Tá uma confusão dos diabos lá fora!

- São os pais dele? - indagou sem tirar os olhos de Sirius.

- Os próprios! Como o caminhoneiro morreu querem processar o Sirius, mas a família Black, não vai querer se envolver em um escândalo como esse, por isso estão calando a boca de meio mundo com uns trocados! Vão acusar o cara de que estava bêbado, e que Sirius andava calmamente para casa, quando ocorreu o acidente! Vamos ter que mentir sobre um monte de coisas!

- Eu não me importo, se os pais dele quiserem falar que a culpa foi minha, eu também não me importo! Mesmo porque, foi por minha causa que tudo isso aconteceu, se eu tivesse falado - fungou - ele não estaria assim!

- Concordo, mas não vou dizer isso pra eles! Não quero ver ele, quando acordar, querer matar mais meio mundo ao saber que você está preso! - suspirou - E quando os seus pais vão embora!

- Depois de amanhã.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Ficar, não vou deixar ele sozinho aqui, mesmo que ele não me perdoe depois, eu vou ficar!

- Você já falou isso pro seus pais!

- Já, minha mãe fez um escândalo, mas meu pai concordou desde que eu não deixe de estudar e essas coisas!

- Que bom, pelo menos você vai ficar!

Remus amuou-se na cadeira - Eu já não sei se vai ser tão bom assim! - buscou o olhar de James com o seu - Se ele não me perdoar eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, Pontas!

James sorriu - Larga de ser estúpido, Aluado! Você não era assim! É claro que o Sirius vai te perdoar, sabe, você sempre foi o 'amigo' mais querido dele, que ele sempre procurou proteger, eu já sou aquele pra ajudar nos problemas, aposto que você nunca havia imaginado que o Sirius ia a lugares como aquele, certo! - viu-o assentir levemente - Ele imaginava que se você soubesse sentiria nojo dele, desde que vocês começaram esse relacionamento doido, ele não foi mais lá...

- Ele ia quando!

- Quando brigava com os pais, e com você! Mas ele nunca chegou tão fundo, nunca imaginei ver ele daquela maneira, a primeira vez que eu fui buscá-lo, foi porque ele me ligou dizendo que precisava de ajuda pra voltar pra casa, fui sem entender, quando eu o vi, bêbado e drogado, me contando um monte de coisas extremamente tristes, que nunca havia contado pra ninguém, me fez jurar que não contaria pra você, ele tinha pavor que você descobrisse isso, foi então que eu percebi que ele não tinha ninguém pra tirá-lo daquilo, fui eu quem o encorajou a se declarar pra você, pedir você em namoro, ou o que for! Fiquei muito preocupado se você recusasse, porque ele não agüentaria o baque, mas precisava apostar, e apostei que você conseguiria tirar ele de lá!

- Eu imagino a raiva que você deve ter sentido de mim...

- Não, você não imagina! Ele me disse na manhã do acidente que nunca havia se sentido tão feliz, que faria qualquer coisa por você, que estava preocupado, porque você parecia muito triste, me perguntou se eu sabia de algo, disse que não, mas também estranhei o comportamento da Lily e o seu, aí de madrugada ele me liga desesperado dizendo coisas sem sentido, converso com a Lily, ela me explica o que vocês conversaram, ele, provavelmente, pensando que você estava com ele por pena, vai pra se matar, te vê no antro com uma expressão assustada, conclui que você havia descoberto o que ele fazia, por isso havia o trocado pela Lily, foge e se deixa ir sem ter vontade de voltar! - parou de falar ofegante, via o outro chorar - Agora, você sabe a raiva que eu senti! Não falei nada antes porque entendo você, mas nada justifica o que você fez! Você não precisava ter escondido isso dele! Passado é passado, não precisa voltar a tona, mas o futuro! Ainda mais quando se sonha junto?

- Eu não queria ter escondido dele! - falou chorando encolhido - Mas eu estava confuso também! Eu sempre o amei, ele é o meu refúgio, minha vida, eu não saberia ficar sem ele, eu fui muito egoísta, mas me arrependo tanto - comprimiu as mãos contra o peito - tanto que chega doer!

James se levantou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Remus - Então não deixe isso acontecer nunca mais! Ele sobreviveu graças a um milagre, não sei quanto tempo mais ele vai ficar nesse coma, mas não o deixe cair de novo!

**FIM**


End file.
